Lost Kin Chronicles: The Ties That Bind
by garg-girl
Summary: Story 3. The sisters return home with the clan in tow.


**Lost Kin Chronicles: The Ties That Bind_ by garggirl_**

Disclaimer:

All canon characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Disney/Bueno Vista Television.

No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized

by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of garggirl.

------

_**May 26, 2003**_

It was just another lazy Sunday afternoon in Castle Wyvern. The Xanatos family had gone out of town for the weekend, the clan lounged leisurely in various areas of the castle, and Owen was thoroughly enjoying his time off.

Over the last couple months Xanatos' major domo had been spending vast amounts of his off duty hours in the company of a beautiful young woman, the one and only Ann Cole.

"My darling," cooed Owen as his companion snuggled up to his chest "You definitely make my long arduous life worth living."

"Why Pooh-bear," as Ann often called him "has anyone ever told you you're really good for a girl's ego?"

Owen chuckled softly. For the first time in a long time Puck was actually being quiet. Owen enjoyed the inner silence. "How long will you be away?" he asked, losing his fingers in her soft brunette hair.

"A few days, maybe a week. Of course I'll still be in town during the day to tend to the shop. Planning my parents anniversary party is going to eat up a lot of time."

Owen smiled "I'll look forward to soon having you all to myself again then."

Ann detached her head from Owen's chest and looked up at him. He was looking back at her. As if everything had suddenly been put in slow motion, his mouth descended on hers. As their lips met the pair could almost feel their minds touch and, in the brief second before Ann suddenly pulled herself away, Owen caught a flash of a dark-skinned man.

"I-I should go get the kids ready to leave," Ann said, her breathing slightly labored.

Owen nodded, but silently felt pained by Ann's sudden reaction to his touch.

------

_**The Arboretum**_

"What am I doing wrong?" moaned Brooklyn, his beak in his hands. He, Eve, Lex, Broadway and Angela sat in a circle. Ann's kids played happily in the shallow end of the pool.

"Dawnnie has always been a finicky person, replied Eve, her fingers interlaced with Lex's "She's always been difficult to please."

"Well you hit it off almost from day one," Brooklyn motioned to Lex and Eve "How is it Lex was able to win your heart so easily when I struggle just to get Dawn to notice me?"

Eve had been about to reply when Lex cut in, "Cuz I'm just so darn cute!" Lex smiled broadly. Brooklyn nonchalantly grasped the pillow he was sitting on and whipped it at his rookery brother. "Hey!" Lex protested, half angry, half laughing.

"Give her a little time, Brooks," replied Broadway.

Angela nodded "In time she'll see just how wonderful you are."

On the other side of the room Piper, Virginia and Teagan splashed the pool water at each other. Piper, using her special power, spoke to her siblings.

"Big Red looks a little too dry, don't he?"

The three looked at the red gargoyle, his back to them, and grinned evilly. After silently sliding out of the pool Teagan filled his pail with water and the three slowly crept up behind Brooklyn.

Broadway and Angela, who sat directly in front of the unsuspecting male, saw the little humans approach and tried to stifle a laugh.

In a flash the water was sluicing down the red gargoyle, and the room erupted in a chorus of childish tittering, soft giggling and deep belly laughs. Brooklyn stared out in front of him, his eyes bulging in shock before he too broke down into laughs. Then the mini trio tackled him.

"Hey!" Brooklyn protested, though still laughing "You guys are all slimy!"

"Okay, guys, time to go," called Ann from the doorway, smiling as she took in the scene.

The kids pulled themselves away from their favorite playmate, retrieved their towels, and joined their mother.

Ann looked at the gargoyles "We'll back in an hour or so to pick everyone up, okay?"

Eve nodded silently, and in a flash the room was short four people. "We better go find the others and finish packing," Eve stood.

------

_**Approximately one hour later**_

"Okay, everyone must be touching," directed Ann "luggage too." She looked around at the group, "Is everyone ready?"

The menagerie nodded in unison.

Ann turned to Owen, who quietly stood nearby, "I'll see you in a few days."

"Have a safe journey, my dear," replied the stone-faced pseudohuman, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

Ann's face turn slightly rosy as she returned to her passengers, the children tittering under their breath. In less than a moment later fourteen figures disappeared in a flash of light.

------

_**The Curran farm -- Waterford, Ontario**_

"They'll be here any minute, Chris," Amanda called urgently. "Is the banner done yet?"

"I've almost got it," replied Chris, his voiced strained. The boy stood atop a chair as he stretched high to tack a welcome banner in place. The banner, which extended across the outside portion of the front door, bore the words Welcome Home Dawn & Eve!

"Got it!" elated Chris as he stepped down. He backed up a few steps to admire his handiwork.

It was at that moment the backyard of the farmhouse filled with an intense white light. Amanda and Chris found it necessary to shield their eyes. Once the light dissipated, and the teenagers eyes readjusted to the growing dimness of the sky, broad smiles extended across their faces.

"Aunt Dawn!" cried one.

"Aunt Eve!" cried the other. The two teens ran to Dawn and Eve and hugged them tightly.

"What am I?" Ann said in mock anger "Chopped liver?"

"Mmmm, liver," Chris joked as he hugged Ann too.

"Oh my!" Dawn smiled at her nephew "Chris, you've grown so big! I thought I told you, you weren't allowed to grow while I was away?"

"Hey, what can I say?" Chris laughed "I'm a rebel."

"Kids?" called an older man as he appeared in the farmhouse doorway "What's going on out here?" The man stopped in his tracks the moment his eyes fell on the menagerie in his yard, but quickly recovered upon recognition of six of the individuals.

"My little angels!" the man elated, taking Dawn and Eve into his broad arms simultaneously, followed by Ann a moment later. "It's so good to have all my girls home. And who are your friends?" he asked, looking at the rest.

"Papa," cooed Dawn, looking lovingly at her new family "This is the clan."

Dawn and Eve escorted Stan around the group making introductions. Soon the sisters came to Hudson.

Stan looked at Hudson for a brief moment, sizing him up "My girls tell me you're their biological father. It was a stroke of luck they found you, wasn't it?"

"Aye. I'd like ta thank ye fer raisin' my youngins, lad," Hudson said, grasping hold of Stan's wrist.

"I've tried to do my best by them, Mr Hudson," replied Stan, returning the wrist-shake "but as I'm sure you're aware, the family's not quite complete."

"Aye, thae lasses 'ave spoke of Emony."

"We'll find her, father," Dawn placed a reassuring hand on Hudson's shoulder.

"Or die trying," Eve's hand occupied the other shoulder.

"Come now," interjected Stan, breaking the growing tension "The rest of the family has been sitting on pins and needles waiting for your arrival." He led the group inside.

Goliath leaned in close to Elisa and whispered questioningly "Pins and needles?"

Elisa smiled wryly at her husband, "I"ll tell you later."

------

"So, you're interested in my little girl?" Annie questioned, giving Lex an appraising look.

Lex swallowed hard, "Yes, ma'am," he replied timidly.

"Oh momma, stop scaring him," interjected Eve as she rose from the kitchen table "he's jittery enough as it is."

"Sweetheart, it's a mothers right to screen her children's potential spouses," replied Annie.

Eve gave her human mother a wry smile followed by an apologetic look cast to Lex. She had tried to prepare Lex for the inevitable meeting. Annie always seemed to enjoy giving her human sisters dates the third degree, and she was certain the matriarch was thoroughly enjoying sharpening said skills on Lex, her newest victim.

Lex gulped hard at the long silence as Annie looked him over, and was altogether relieved when the growing tension was broken.

"The bonfire's ready," announced a young boy, not much older than Teagan "Dad wanted me to get the stuff for the S'mores."

"Here ya go, Jay," Eve handed the boy a plastic bag from atop the counter "The guys'll be out in a few."

Jay nodded, "K, thanks Aunt Eve." Jay gave Eve's leg a quick hug, as he was not tall enough to reach the rest of her then turned and rejoined the outside festivities.

------

"I'm glad the girls found other gargoyles," the firelight danced across Stan's face. "Before you, all they had was each other." The human absent-mindedly poked the burning embers with a long stick.

"Dawn and Eve have been a blessing to the clan," replied Goliath "We were beginning to fear that Brooklyn and Lexington would never be given the opportunity to mate."

Hudson sat on the far side of the bonfire with the kids, seeming to completely relish the company of the young humans. Jay appeared to be showing the elderly gargoyle the finer points to building a S'more.

"Then you put another graham cracker on top and pop it into your mouth all at once," Jay instructed.

Hudson followed the boys instructions but when it came to the popping Hudson found he got more of the gooey mess on his tunic rather than in his stomach. The kids eyes sparkled with glee at the hilarious sight.

"Okay, creature features," called a tall young man from a nearby pickup truck "get 'em while they're cold!" He and a shorter man approached, carrying several cases of something, a soft rattling emanated from within. "Have ya'll ever drank home brewed beer before?" asked the taller man as he opened the topmost case. The gargoyles shook theirs heads.

"Perhaps, it's too strong for them, Edward" Stan cautioned.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," replied Brooklyn cockily as he popped the cap off his beer. Taking a long swig the red gargoyle sputtered, "Wow! Powerful stuff!" Edward laughed and handed bottles to the others. The rest of the clans reaction was much the same as Brooklyn's had been.

A long silence filled the air, After a few moments it was interrupted by a faraway roar.

"What was that?" Goliath started, looking at the distant forest.

Stan followed the lavender gargoyles gaze "Not quite sure, actually, but it's been going on for about a month."

"Some folks in town say a monster has come to these parts," Edward added "Old man Sweeney swears he saw somethin' up at the ponds the other day. Scared away all the fish."

"That's just nonsense," interjected the shorter man "Sweeney been dippin' into that moonshine of his too often. He's just imagining things."

"Now Michael," said Stan "just because you don't believe those stories that doesn't make them so. After all, just look at the extended family."

Michael considered this for a moment, "Still, it's hard to believe the old coot most of the time. Senility usually creeps up slowly on most people...Sweeney's jumped him in the dark." Michael laughed slightly.

Goliath looked back out into the distance.

------

_**May 27, 2003**_

The sun was steadily setting over the distant forest, the sky lit with varying shades of blue, purple, orange & yellow. The clan had opted to roost in the basement of the house, a room long since renovated and sound proofed where the sisters would to roost to be safe from interlopers. The clan was preparing to wake.

The gargoyles broke free of their stone skin, a brief roar escaping as they stretched.

"Come, "started Goliath "we must investigate the forest for this...this creature."

"Not without a proper meal you won't," interjected Annie from the top of the basement steps.

The clan ascended the stairs to the kitchen only to find the dining table laden down with foodstuffs. Broadway's face lit up at the sight.

"Mrs Curran," Broadway turned to the matriarch of the family "will you marry me?" he smiled broadly.

She laughed slightly and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Why Mista Broadway, I do believe I am getting the vapors," she replied in her best Scarlet O'Hara impression, fanning her face playfully.

The gargoyles and humans ate and talked as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in ages. They spoke of time gone by, of childhood, of lost loves. It wasn't long before the gargoyles bellies were full and they found themselves standing outside on the lush green lawn.

"We will split into groups," Goliath commanded "Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington...you take the South end. Hudson and I will take the North. We will meet back here in one hour."

The trio nodded their understanding and took flight, steering towards the forest's South side.

"What about me, father?" inquired Angela.

"You will take Bronx and check out these...ponds Edward spoke of."

Without another word the lavender female gathered the massive canine into her well-toned arms and set off for her allocated search area.

"What dae ye think this creature be?" wondered the elderly gargoyle.

"I do not know, old friend," breathed Goliath "I do not know."

------

The livingroom of the farmhouse was bustling with activity. Six women sat in various areas of the room, all chattering at the same time.

"What about a country and western theme?" offered one woman.

Ann sipped her coffee "Oh, come on Colleen! That's seems a bit hokey."

"Well fine then!" Colleen retorted "Then what would you suggest?"

"This will be their 35th anniversary, right? Well, why not do everything light pinks and blues. Y'know, since it's the coral anniversary."

"There's no reason why we can't combine the two ideas," interjected the eldest sister, Lorraine, "Anyway, on to other matters. Rose, do you have Mom and Dad's gift yet?"

"Sure do. The 'rents are booked on a round trip to the country music capital of the world," replied Rose as she produced two plane tickets from her purse.

"Excellent!" Lorraine elated "Okay. Dawn...Eve, how is the menu coming?"

------

"You guys see anything?" Brooklyn called to his rookery brothers.

"Nothing over here," replied Lex.

"Or here," returned Broadway.

"We should split up to cover more ground," suggested the red gargoyle. Broadway and Lex nodded then veered off in separate directions. Brooklyn continued on his present trajectory.

Half an hour had passed and Brooklyn was just about to give up his search and head back to the house when something caught his attention from below. He angled his body to the ground and touched down in a small clearing. Brooklyn focused his hearing. He could hear a slight rustling from the treeline accompanied by a tall, lanky silhouette. "Who's there?" he called into the darkness, caping his wings around him.

The figure moved fast, seeming to be in front of him one moment and behind him the next. The figure remained ever silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Brooklyn called again. _I can't believe I'm going to say this_, he thought to himself. "I come in peace." Brooklyn had to stifle a laugh.

Suddenly the figure burst out from the covering treeline and ran straight at Brooklyn. Its body connected with his and the force sent the both of them tumbling to the forest floor. The figure, which appeared to be clothed in some type of animal skin, straddled Brooklyn's chest. And that's the way they sat for several minutes, the new arrival seemingly trying to figure out what to make of Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked into its face. It was clearly feminine, her youthful skin smudged with dirt, hair slightly disheveled and riddled with twigs and leaves. Then he came to her eyes. There was something familiar about her eyes.

"Y'know," he started slowly "You look so fami..." then he said nothing more. The female had cocked back her arm and punched Brooklyn squarely in his beak, knocking him out cold.

------

_This is a strange creature. He is formed like I am formed, but different. He seems to know me, though I have never seen him before this night. I wonder if there are others like him._

_It will not be long before the sun is up, and tonights meal I still have not found. I will take him. I will take him with me. He could tell me much._

------

"Ho, here come thae lads," Hudson said, pointing into the sky.

Goliath followed his mentors gaze as Broadway and Lex made their approach and touched down lightly in the farmhouse yard. "Where is Brooklyn?" he asked gruffly.

"We had split up to widen the search," replied Lex "We thought he'd be back by now."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, lad," interjected Hudson. "Maybe he's just checking out a lead."

Goliath looked to the distant forest "Perhaps." Then he returned his attention to the others "I take it your search was less than productive."

"Didn't see a thing," reported Broadway.

"I thought I saw something up at the ponds," replied Angela "but it turned out to just be a stray dog. Bronx scared the spit out of the poor thing." Angela giggled slightly.

At that moment the back door to the house opened wide and Dawn and Eve strode out. Dawn was dressed very casually in a light top and slacks. Eve, on the other hand, was clad in a teal two-piece bathing suit, a towel folded neatly over her slender, though well-toned, shoulder.

Lex's mouth abruptly turned dry at the tantalizing scene

"Hey, sweet thing," Eve said to Lex in a sultry voice "I'm going for a quick swim. Care to join me?"

The small green male wasn't able to find it within himself the words to respond with. He just grunted his acceptance and allowed Eve to lead him to the pool area.

Dawn watched the pair depart before turning back to the others "I'm fixin' to head out with some horses, any takers?"

"We'll join you," replied Angela, smiling as she took hold of Broadway's hand.

Dawn nodded and led the way to a farthest most stable.

Goliath, Hudson and Bronx suddenly found themselves very much alone. Leisurely they made their way into the house.

When the males entered the spacious kitchen they suddenly found themselves over-whelmed by women. Elisa, the Curran sisters and the matriarch of the family were seated around the table playing cards. Ann's two girls and their cousins Amanda, Elaine and Kaitlin sat at a smaller table to one side doing their own thing. The women soon caught sight of the guys and all motion in the room ceased.

"Hello," the eleven women said in unison, in a sort of sing-song voice.

Hudson leaned in closed to Goliath and whispered "Lad, why dae I get thae feelin' these lasses were talkin' 'bout men folk?"

"I think you are right, old friend," Goliath whispered back. "Good evening, ladies," Goliath greeted them as pleasantly at his being would allow. "Elisa," he bent down to kiss his human mate. "How are we all on this fine evening?"

------

Brooklyn slowly opened his eyes, a painful throbbing manifesting in his head. He looked around him only to be greeted by stone walls rising high. In the center of the stone room burned a flickering fire, its warmth bathing the feminine figure he had encountered earlier.

Brooklyn tried to rise to his feet but his efforts were hampered by the restraints he felt anchoring his large feet. The other end of the chain appeared to have been driven deep into the stone floor.

As his eyes adjusted to the duskiness Brooklyn saw that this was not just a stone room. He examined the area once again and what he had believed earlier to be just mere stone walls was not so...it was a cave. The corner of the cave in which he stood had been fashioned into a cage, its thick pewter bars carved from the walls. The top tapered and extended to the ceiling reaching to a hole seeming to lead outside, he could see the stars clearly. Escape that way was, unfortunately, not an option for it appeared to be covered by a grate, and since his legs were shackled it was apparent that he could not climb the wall.

Brooklyn looked to his captor, "Where am I?"

The stranger looked up at him "Good, you're awake. I was afraid that I hit you too hard."

"Where am I?" Brooklyn reiterated "And who are you?"

"This is home."

"Not my home!"

"It is now," the stranger looked at Brooklyn. She reached out over the fire and tore a portion from something that appeared to be roasting there. She approached the cage "Eat." She presented the red gargoyle with the meat.

"No thank you. I'm not..."

"Eat!" she repeated harder.

Brooklyn cautiously took the meat from the female. It was then he noticed her taloned hands and, from the corner of his eye, her flexing wings. "You're a gargoyle!" he exclaimed.

"Gar...goy...le?" she questioned slowly, not seeming to recognize the word.

"It's what we are," Brooklyn explained "our species. What's your name?" This was asked in a much softer tone.

"A name? Yes...I have a name," the girl searched her memory "but I do not remember it. It has been a long time since it was spoken so I have long since forgotten it."

Brooklyn took a small bite of the meat "Please, let me go. My clan will be searching for me."

"Clan? What is this?"

"My gargoyle clan...my family," Brooklyn replied. _She seems so innocent_, he thought inwardly.

"There are others like you?" she said slowly "Like us?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"They will not find you. This cave is very well hidden and both entrances are blocked."

Throughout the conversation Brooklyn had continued to study the females face, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned.

"It's just," Brooklyn replied slowly "There's something about you that seems so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

The female cast her eyes to the ceiling where the grate was placed "The sun is rising," she returned the gaze to her captive "time to sleep."

Brooklyn looked to the sky as well, seeing the growing light. He tried again to plead for his release, "Please, just let me..."

He froze in mid-sentence.

------

_**May 28, 2003 - Greenwood Cemetery**_

A cool spring breeze wafted through the tall oak trees as Ann made her way among the sea of headstones. She sighed lightly as she stopped before a large, emerald granite headstone shaped like two joined hearts. Slowly Ann knelt down to eye level with the stone, half smiling at the intrically carved letters engraved there.

Brennan Darsyn Cole

Beloved Husband & Father

July 17, 1976 - Sept 18, 2002

The climbing ivy Ann had planted all those months ago had just now begun to encase the headstone and the sprouts of lavender the children planted seemed to have multiplied three-fold.

Ann laid her hand on the grave, feeling the coolness of the dirt against her palm and smiled. "Hey Bren, it's me...your little Angel Face. The kids and I miss you so much and we think about you everyday. We moved to New York a few months ago...incidently, Morgan sends his best." Ann laughed slightly. "Anyway, you know that wicca shop I always talked about opening someday? Well, I opened it in New York and it's been doing real well."

Ann's features, all at once, changed dramatically, her smile fading. "Brennan," she very rarely ever called him by his full name except in extremely serious circumstances. "I need to tell you something." Ann lightly fingered a gold ring on her left hand...her wedding ring, a ring she had continued to wear since the funeral and couldn't seem to bring herself to remove. "Brennan, I've met someone," she said timidly "His name's Owen and he's a real sweet man. The children just adore him and he them. I just...just feel like I'm dishonoring what you and I had whenever I'm with him. I realize it probably sounds really silly but I just can't stop thinking about you. Sometimes, when I'm watching tv and I hear something interesting I think to myself 'I gotta remember to tell Bren about this later' or I turn to say something to you...and you're not there. For a brief second I don't know where you are, and then it all comes flooding back." Ann sighed heavily, tears beginning to form in her eyes "Maybe I'm rushing things with Owen because I'm missing you so much. I wish you could tell me how you feel about all this and I wish I could hold you just one more time and tell you how much I love you." By now, her tears flowed from her eyes like rushing water through a broken dam.

"Ann?" came a voice from behind the grieving woman. Ann quickly cleared her throat and wiped away her salty tears before turning around. Elisa stood a short distance away, her long dark hair twisting in the breeze. "Are you alright?" Elisa asked slowly "You're sisters said I could find you here."

Ann smiled slightly, though her heart wasn't in it, and wiped at her eyes once again "Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced back at the grave.

"You can't let him go, can you?" Elisa asked, walking up to stand beside Ann. Ann shook her head. "I had an uncle who lost his wife to cancer early on in their marriage. About 6 months after the funeral he met a woman who worked at the same company as him." Elisa looked sidewardly at Ann, looking for a reaction. "It was obvious to everyone who knew him that he was head over heels for her. He wanted to marry her but was afraid that if he did he would be disgracing his wife's memory if he followed through with it. Until he realized that, even though he loved his wife dearly and that no one would ever take her place in his heart, he still had to move on with his life."

Ann had quietly listened to Elisa's story, blinking a few times as she took the information in. She turned her gaze from the headstone to look at her companion, her eyes long since ceased crying and now puffy and red. "Did he ever regret moving on?"

"Not even til the day he died." Elisa laid a reassuring hand on Ann's farthest shoulder. "You look like you could use a distraction. What would you say to a bite of lunch?"

Ann smiled, glad for the change in conversation "That's a lovely idea, and I know just the place. We have the best Chinese restaurant in the entire western hemisphere." As the two women slowly made their way to the parking lot Ann glanced back from where they had came and said in an inaudible fashion "I will always love you."

------

_**The Curran farm**_

"Something is very wrong," lamented Goliath "Brooklyn has never been gone this long before."

"Perhaps thae lad ran into a wee spot of trouble," offered Hudson "He may 'ave found thae creature plaguin' thae town."

Goliath looked around at his clan "One of our number is missing, we are not complete. Let us find our absent kinsman and bring him home." The gargoyles unfurled their wings and prepared to take to the sky when the door of the nearby toolshed burst open and from within emerged Stan, Edward, Michael and Chris. In their hands they each carried a loaded twelve-gauge shotgun.

Stan spoke to his grandson and son-in-laws "C'mon boys, we've got some hunting to do!" The humans cocked their guns and silently nodded.

"Wait a moment, Stanley," interjected Goliath "I cannot allow you to put yourself in harms way. A clan takes care of its own."

"Nonsense," Stan replied dismissively, resting the barrel of his gun over his shoulder "you lot are important to my girls and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to that young man. We're going!"

"Goliath," Broadway looked at his leader "you once called Ann our kinsman. These people are her family and have welcomed us into their lives with open arms. Are they not kinsmen?" This was obviously not normally the way Broadway spoke, but all the same it was sincere.

Goliath looked at the humans before him, considering his warriors plea, then looked to the distant forest and nodded, "Let us go!"

------

"Why are you keeping me here?" Brooklyn asked his captor as he paced back and forth in his enclosure.

"The things you speak of are...intriguing," the female replied as she hunkered over an animal carcass. "Clans, mating, bonding. I know not what these things are. You will teach me."

Brooklyn watched the female with fascination "What are you doing?"

"Making clothes," she replied simply. Brooklyn watched as she clutched a stone dagger. Suddenly she thrust the crudely fashioned weapon deep into the lifeless creature, slicing it from stem to stern.

Brooklyn winced, _Wow! That looks painful_.

She continued to skin the dead animal, seeming to be quite proficient in the process. Once the female completely detached the skin from its body she laid it flat on the floor to dry and placed the meat over the fire to cook.

Brooklyn broke the growing silence, gulping from the sickening scene he had just witnessed. "I've told you about me, tell be about you."

_You'd think after seeing Broadway eat for all these years would've prepared me for that_, Brooklyn thought inwardly.

The female gave Brooklyn an appraising look before she replied "What do you want to know?" She sheathed her dagger.

"Well, where are you from?"

"I do not know."

"Do you have any family?"

"I do not know."

"Any friends?"

"No."

"Well, this is real productive," he said under his breath. Brooklyn thought for a moment before posing his next question, "What's your earliest memory?"

The female thought for a moment, her brow furrowed. "Men," she finally said. "Men...and machines."

"Machines?" Brooklyn questioned "What do you mean?"

She thought again "A big metal room, lots of blinking lights, whirring machines and...black masks."

Brooklyn looked intrigued.

------

While the gargoyles glided high above the trees, catching up and down drafts, the humans searched on the ground. "Grandpa," called Chris as he knelt down and touched the ground "Something happened here."

Stan looked around the clearing they had entered and beckoned the gargoyles to the ground. "There was a fight here," Stan said, a tinge of certainty in his voice "The undergrowth has been disturbed by something big. Much more than it would have been if it were just an animal."

Goliath inhaled the air deeply, filling his lungs. "Brooklyn was here," he announced "His scent is everywhere and...something else." The others smelled the air too, attempting to pick up Brooklyn's unique scent of leather and cheap cologne that he insisted on wearing.

Broadway raised a meaty arm and pointed "That way." The gargoyles and humans followed Broadway's nose. Soon they came to a large boulder. "His scent stops here," reported the blue gargoyle.

Goliath examined the boulder "There appears to be an entrance behind this." He tried to move the massive rock, but even with all the strength the lavender gargoyle possessed he could not make it budge.

The others joined in, using all their combined might and soon, little-by-little, the boulder began to give way. Once a hole large enough to accommodate the gargoyles immense girth had been uncovered the group entered the hidden cave.

It took but a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the dimness. The far end of the cave was lit by a fire. The group ventured further in cautiously, ready to fight.

"Look!" elated Lex "There's Brooklyn!" And sure enough, at the far end of the room, bathed in the light from the fire, there was Brooklyn. He laid on the floor of his stone cage, unconscious.

Broadway and Lex ran up to their rookery brother and attempted to bust open the bars, though they were so thick they seemed impenetrable. Goliath hung back.

"We're not alone," he said slowly.

As soon as the words fell from his mouth a dark figure dropped from overhead, eyes blazing red and emanating a deep throaty growl.

The humans held their guns at the ready but the creature was more agile than they had anticipated. In seconds the four humans were relieved of their weapons that were now in the possession of the snarling creature. In one swift move the thing bent the guns barrels in half and tossed the useless metal to the stone floor.

"What is it?" Chris questioned.

"A gargoyle," Goliath replied, catching sight of the unfurling bat-like wings. The humans exchanged a quizzical look and the stranger twitched slightly at the recognition of the word.

The strange gargoyle hunkered down to the floor and, as suddenly as she appeared, she jumped straight up into the air and disappeared into the overhead darkness.

"Where'd it go?" questioned Michael, feeling his pockets for his mini flashlight.

The cave echoed her movements, though it was impossible to see where she was. Occasionally pebbles would fall from the ceiling, and the room fell silent for many minutes.

A stir sounded from the cage. Brooklyn was beginning to wake.

"Brooks!" Broadway breathed "Wake up, buddy."

"Did anyone get the license plate number of that truck?" Brooklyn started weakly, holding his head. The others approached the cage, momentarily forgetting the stranger above them.

"Brooklyn, are you okay?" asked Dawn, her hands grasping the stone bars.

_Great!_ thought Brooklyn, _all I had to do was get kidnaped for Dawn to notice me. Maybe I ought to get kidnaped everyday, or...better yet, die so she'll confess her dying love!_

While the menagerie was occupied with trying to free Brooklyn the stranger had dropped silently from the ceiling and was watching them.

Stan had turned away from the others, feeling he was being watched. He was right when his eyes fell on the strange gargoyle, sitting on her hunches a short distance away. She wasn't moving, just...watching.

She cocked her head to the side, regarding the human for a moment.

Stan tugged lightly on Hudson's tunic and he too turned. "Lads," Hudson whispered to the others. They turned as well.

Slowly, still on all fours, she ventured forth, heading for the sisters. Her demeanor, Stan had noted, had changed dramatically from raging monster to timid animal. Cautiously she reached up a slender hand and touched Eve's cheek. "You...are like me," the female said in a faraway voice. She turned to Dawn and reiterated her statement.

"I know you," returned Dawn slowly, trying to remember how she knew the girl.

Stan had continued to watch, discreetly looking the female over. When she had looked his way he caught her eyes and looked deep into them. There was now no doubt in his mind who this apparent stranger was. "Em?" he said softly, unsure if he was correct "Emony, is it really you?"

The gargoyles, who had heard countless stories about Emony over the last few months, whispered amongst themselves.

Emony recoiled as Stan reached out for her.

"I won't hurt you," he said soothingly.

Dawn and Eve couldn't quite believe what they were seeing. They had searched all their adult lives for their absent sister, wondering what had happened to her all those years ago, only to find her a stones throw away from their childhood home.

Emony gave the humans and gargoyles a wide berth as she circled around them, still on all fours. Suddenly she charged at the cage and ripped off two bars with her bare hands. The group divided like the Red Sea, watching for yet another of her mood changes.

"Brooklyn," shouted Goliath "grab her!"

The red gargoyle had been about to reach out for the fleeing gargoyle when he suddenly stopped short, their eyes meeting. Emony gave Brooklyn's cheek a gentle caress before scaling the wall towards the metal grate above. Brooklyn stood frozen in place, just watching her climb. In seconds she punched through the grate and was out into the open forest. Dawn and Eve followed.

While the sisters went after Emony, Goliath reached down and snapped open the chain anchoring Brooklyn. In a moment Dawn and Eve returned.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Dawn yelled at Brooklyn "You know how important finding her was to us!"

"She's scared Dawn," Brooklyn replied softly "Her memories are fragmented. She knows you, she just don't know how she knows you. Emony needs time to sort it out."

"Oh? And what makes you such a freakin' expert?"

"We," Brooklyn looked up at the broken grate "had a long talk."

The fire in Dawn's eyes hadn't dulled in the slightest "I see, and was this before or after she beat the crap out of you?"

Dawn had been about to continue ranting at Brooklyn when Stan interceded, stepping between the two gargoyles "That's enough, Dawn," Stan said in a no-nonsense fatherly tone "Em knows where we are. I'm sure we'll see her again."

------

The flight back to the house somehow seemed longer to Brooklyn this time. Brooklyn, clearly seeing the anger radiating off Dawn, took up at flying position a safe distance away from the female preferring to fly between his rookery brothers.

"I'd hate to say it, bro," whispered Broadway "but I think you just blew any chance you might've had with Dawn."

"I know," Brooklyn replied sadly.

"So what happened while you were in there?" inquired Lex, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Just as I said" the red gargoyle replied "we talked. She's a very confused gargoyle."

------

_**June 1, 2003**_

"Mom, Dad," started Lorraine "This gift's from all us girls," and she handed her parents an envelope.

Annie opened it and smiled broadly "Tickets?"

"We know how much you've wanted to see Nashville," replied Colleen.

"They even guarantee seats for the Grand Old Opry and Statler Brothers shows," added Ann.

"Thank you, sweethearts,"Annie said as she and Stan kissed and hugged their daughters.

"Hey," smiled Rose "You gave birth to us. It's the least we could do."

------

_**June 2, 2003 - Castle Wyvern/Eyrie Building**_

The clan had returned to New York earlier that evening. Emotions ran high and tension filled the air. Each time Dawn passed Brooklyn she shot him hate-filled looks. Brooklyn wisely kept his distance, preferring to spend the remainder of his time out on the battlements.

"Brooklyn?" came Lex's voice from behind the red gargoyle. The green male took up a seat next to his rookery brother "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." In his hands Brooklyn fiddled with a small chuck of rock.

"What are you playin' with there?" Lex asked, craning his neck to see the object better.

"Just a piece of that stone cage," he replied, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Why would you keep something like that?" inquired the small gargoyle "You were held prisoner in that thing."

"Trust me, Lex, you wouldn't understand."

------

Owen, clad in his usual blue silk pajamas, puttered mindlessly around his chambers. It was late, long after the hour he was normally in bed. After pouring himself a scotch the psuedohuman settled into his leather armchair, a copy of that days Wall Street Journal tucked neatly under his arm. Owen had just nicely immersed himself in the stock listings when there came a gentle knock at the door.

_Door!_ crowed Puck in his usual annoying manner.

_How very astute of you_, Owen replied dryly. His demeanor changed vastly when he pulled open the door and was greeted by Ann's elegant form.

_Hello sweet cakes!_ Puck crowed again.

_Hey, little man_, Ann smiled at the inner fae, _mind giving Owen and me a little privacy?_

_Awe! Why can't I watch?_

_Beat it Puck_, interjected Owen under his breath.

_Fine! But you owe me, four-eyes_, and the fae retreated into the inner recesses of Owen's mind, far away from conscious thought.

"This must be something rather important if Puck needed to be sent away. Should I be sitting down for this?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly, preparing himself for bad news.

Without a word Ann stepped into the room, closing the door tightly behind her. Gently, Ann took ahold of Owen's hand and raised it to chest level. She laid his palm flat open and placed a delicate ring in its center.

Owen's features shrouded over in confusion. "I don't understand. What's this all about?" His eyes flicked back and forth from his hand to Ann.

Ann placed a slender digit over Owen's lips "Sshh," she whispered and closed Owen's hand over the ring "I'm moving on."

Before Owen had a chance to respond Ann's lips descended on his and he lost himself in the passion of the moment. Owen dropped the ring to the floor and pulled Ann closer to him.

THE END


End file.
